blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Soliece
Soliece is a misguided girl whose first appearance is in Fate Reclamation. She wields the Soularma: Yoso no Heiko. Three years after the events in Fate Reclamation she becomes a member of the Enforcers alongside Vince Soveta. Information Pre Game Appearance As a young girl, she grew up in the controlled region of the MOR, always having looked up to the MOR who in her eyes "kept the peace" in an uncontrolled world. She was a normal child, with friends and a relitive peaceful life, her family was member of the MOR, and she always wanted to train one day to follow their legacy. One day her family was lost to a terrible accident involving the destruction during the wars between the MOR and Resistance in Okoto, Leon's resistance having made it to Otoko, which had been the very same day that the organization had destroyed them with immeasurable power. With no family, Soliece was offered a place at the orphanage where the MOR got a lot of their future soldiers, but a distraught Soliece refuses and leaves. She became a bit embittered towards the Resistances, this would only increase further when much later the MOR's Azure Project of seven years in the work, Kaemyn, broke out of Otoko and went on a rampage through the MOR's forces. When one girl of midnight blue hair managed to calm the infuriated and uncontrollable Kaemyn, instead of taking him back as Soliece expected, the girl warps herself and him away. After seeing the carnage he'd left behind, Soliece held a grudge against Kaemyn for sometime and swore he'd pay for his crimes against the people here. While she was on her way to the other cities, she was attacked by the creature named Belialm in the past, who approached her for unknown reasons. Her Soularma Yoso no Heiko, Element of Equilibrium, appeared to her at this point and allowed her to fend off the creature. She didn't know what it was at first, but the other soldiers told her it was a Soularma unique to her very soul. At that point Soliece wanted to use it to be able to help change the world to a better place, and learn how to control its power. Personality Fate Reclamation Soliece is normally a kind hearted sort who enjoys speaking with others. She feels the world needs more good, but has an extremely one sided opinion regarding the people who have Azure, mainly because of her seeing Kaemyn in his Negative Chaotic state several months ago. Ever since that time she's been a bit embittered towards any resistances against the MOR. She doesn't like it when people are hurt, and is a non violent person. Awakened Origins She's changed in the past three years to become a loyal member of the MOR's enforcer division. She seems to have lost her fear of fights, and will not hesitate to attack those in the Resistance, even going so far to have forgone the ideas that Takao and Ame tried to help her. Its believed this isn't actually her fault due to manipulation by another force in similarity to Vince. Appearance Soliece stands at about average height with long scarlet colored hair and deep azure blue eyes. Her hair long and wavy with a small hair piece to the side like a gem. She wears a top that exposes her collarbone and parts of her shoulders. Rings sit around her wrists as an accessory from her mother. A belt sits over her waist to hold up black pants that stop at her ankles ending with a pair of light weight boots. Soularma: Yoso no Heiko "Element of Equilibrium" Soliece uses her Soularma Yoso no Heiko in combat, which appears as a collection of blades forming a ring with the hilts as the gripping point. She uses it to create projectiles and energy attacks while being able to swing it around gracefully for close combat purposes. She can disembody the ring as twelve separate blades in certain cases. Heiko’s unique ability allows her to use opposing forces as balanced energy drawing from the energy of her own soul to resemble its power over both fire and water, earth and air, and in extreme cases, light and dark. Musical Themes * False Light - Soliece's theme in Fate Reclamation * Lost Light - Soliece's theme in Awakened Origins Stories *Blind Judgement (Fate Reclamation) * Unforgiving Soul (Awakened Origins) Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Neutral Category:Antagonist Category:B-tier Character Category:A-tier Character